Global warming
by Ingredient X
Summary: “Stop acting like it’s so minor!” Yellow eyes glared at the side of Felix’s head. Implied FelixxPiers.


AN: Hullo, again. Another oneshot. Slooowly breaking out of being rusty. Bear with the tackiness. xD

**Type: **ONESHOT.

**Setting:** Vault, three years after The Lost Age.

**Pairing:** Implied PiersFelix.

**Golden Sun:** I do not own it.

----

"Look, I'm sorry Piers. Not even Sheba saw it coming." Felix tried again for what must've been the thousandth time. How on Weyard was it his fault Mt. Aleph erupted? He couldn't very well just put a grand old cork in it. Tragic, he knew, but honestly it wasn't like everyone wasn't evacuated in time. Including Piers and his group. So he didn't see the problem.

"Stop acting like it's so minor!" Yellow eyes glared at the side of Felix's head. Piers had worked himself up into a tizzy. He didn't look all that credible, either. His hair was all mussed up, and there were visible spots of blue beard stubble showing on is face. Honestly. All over something that had happened three years back. Felix casually wondered if he had sent a card or something it would've helped. "We barely had any warning! Well, aside from the weather being bad for few months or so, but—"

"And you're all safe, right?"

"Well, yes, but—!"

"And you preserved the buildings, yes?"

"That's not the point!"

Felix huffed a sigh and fell back into the grassy hillside. He swore he was getting bitten by some sort of bug, and after the lighthouses being lit, there was a significant chance it was a mutant bug. Great. He'd have to ask Mia for help. Mutant poison. Pah. Tiredly he tried one more time. "Then what is, Piers?"

The frazzled adept looked outraged. "The point? _The point_? The _point_ is that no one noticed that a bloody island was missing! For what, three years?"

"Not missing; underwater." Felix grumbled. This was a loop. No matter what he said Piers was all up in arms about it. They had better things to do than monitor Lemurian weather. For gods sake, Jenna was pregnant. Felix was a little busy. Piers was still on his rant, though. Something about,_'It's not that we were wiped out, but we could've been! That wave was bloody huge! You have no blasted idea--!'_ Felix begged to differ. Being thrown from the Venus Lighthouse to Dalia on a wave was definitely something he wouldn't forget. But he thought it best not to mention this. He sighed again, loudly. Piers' attention snapped away from some grass he was ripping up to Felix. Felix winced.

"What?" Piers spat.

"From what I heard," Felix said slowly, "The water adepts drew up a huge ice crystal… bubble, was that what hey called it?" Piers huffed. Felix continued. "So when the wave hit, you were literally in your own bubble. And there was minimal damage."

Piers didn't like this answer, although it had silenced him. He continued ripping grass from the ground and mumbling something about 'my people'. He suddenly turned very sharply at Felix, a wild look on his face. "You _knew_!"

Felix replied with a bland, "What?"

"You knew! The entire time, you knew! And you never sent a message to see if we were okay—"

"…Well they'd said everyone was okay, so…" Felix mumbled.

"—you bloody bastard, you _knew_! You just didn't care."

Quite honestly, he hadn't been all too intent on telling Piers he'd been keeping an eye on Lemuria ever since the day Piers had gone back. It sounded a little creepy. But really, he just wanted to make sure he was okay, and now he was getting fried for doing so but not saying anything. Go figure. Felix put a hand over the hand Piers was using to rip up the grass, and used a little glowing Psynergy to re-grow the patch. Piers glowered.

"I did care." Felix said calmly, turning to make eye contact for once. Piers resorted to sulking. Meant his outburst was over. He never stayed upset for long. The tip of Felix's lips curved slightly. "Are you alright, now?"

"Just hate global warming." Piers grumbled, but fell back into the grass beside him. Well, if global warming caused this, he didn't have much of a problem with it.

----


End file.
